1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved squeegee useful for cleaning windows, such as automobile windshields. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact squeegee that may be easily used and conveniently stored, for example, in the glove compartment of an automobile. This is accomplished by providing, preferably, a rectangular housing having within the housing a sponge and a wiper blade. The present invention may also be used as an ice scrapper. In a manner which will be fully explained in detail hereinafter, the housing is unfolded for use of the squeegee and, upon completion, folded closed for convenient storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Squeegee articles presently known to the prior art generally consist of a head portion, having both a sponge and a wiper blade, and a handle portion. The handle portion of such artilces is typically a long cylindrical stick, or of similar configuration, which is affixed to the head portion. The use of such a handle portion generally makes storage inconvenient and storage with the glove compartment of an automobile impossible. In addition, prior art devices typically provide no protective covering for the head portion's wiper blade and sponge. The sponge usually remains water-soaked for some considerable period of time following use thereby preventing its storage in areas where papers or other water-sensitive materials may be present.
The present invention, with its convenient housing, which unfolds for use and refolds for storage, overcomes the aforesaid and other well known and common disadvantages inherent in the prior art.